


Accidental Letterman

by bortlescale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Jock Dean, M/M, Secret Relationship, but not in a negative way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bortlescale/pseuds/bortlescale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a popular football player.  Castiel is a regular kid who gets bullied sometimes.  They meet under a willow tree.  Cuteness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Letterman

“Dean,” Cas breathed heavily. “Hold on a second.”

Dean pulled back from attacking Castiel’s mouth, eyes bright and confused. “What? What?”

They had just snuck around to the back of the school, where there was a long hanging willow, perfect for hiding out. In fact, that’s how they met.

~

Castiel was hiding during lunch from some bullies. Apparently breaking their leader’s nose only made the gang mad. So much for standing your ground. It was late spring, just before school got out, and Castiel was reading by the dappled light breaking through the leaves when the hanging branches suddenly parted to his right. Snapping his book shut, he brought his fists up, just in case, and none other than Dean Winchester stepped into the small clearing. Dean - star quarterback understatedly smart not a total asshole most beautiful human ever - Winchester.

“Whoa, dude,” Dean held up his hands in a placating gesture.

Castiel lowered his fists. “Uh.”

“You’re Cas-something, right?”

Finally regaining some composure, he replied, “Castiel, yes. Hello, Dean.” Dean didn’t react to Castiel knowing his name. He was popular, after all.

“Hey, uh, what are you doing out here?”

Castiel scowled. “Uriel’s gang.”

“All of them?” Dean asked.

Castiel nodded.

Dean raised a confused eyebrow before the other one joined it in surprise, “Are you the one that broke his nose?”

“I thought he might back off.”

“Oh man, that’s awesome,” Dean laughed. “He’s a dick. And not the good kind,” he added with a wink.

Castiel blushed. “Yeah, well, now his whole crew is after me, so…” he gestured around the enclosed space. Tilting his head, he asked, “What are you doing here, Dean?”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “My girlfriend broke up with me and I just didn’t want to see everyone yet.”

“I’m sorry, Dean,” Castiel said earnestly, “That must be difficult.”

“Thanks, Cas. It’s not so bad. We weren’t that good a match anyway. You know why she broke up with me?”

Castiel shook his head.

“I wouldn’t let her wear my letterman jacket.”

“I don’t understand,” Castiel tried. He was, in fact, totally lost and a little indignant on Dean’s behalf.

“I don’t know. Something about other football player’s girlfriends and long term this and symbol that. I mean, I don’t really get it but it just didn’t feel right either, ya know?”

“I can only imagine, Dean, but that does seem a ridiculous excuse to break up with someone.”

“I mean, really, I’m not down or anything. I kind of feel lighter, like I don’t have this pressure weighing down on me from all these freakin relationship expectations.” Dean blew out a sigh, “Does that sound horrible? Shouldn’t I care more? Maybe I should have just let her wear the jacket.”

In that moment Dean looked so put out that Castiel just wanted to pull him in and hug him. He didn’t, obviously. “No, Dean,” he said a bit forcefully, “If it didn’t feel right then you shouldn’t conform to some random standards to prove that you can be in a committed relationship in high school, of all things. A valued relationship is not worth a piece of cloth, as she seemed to think, and a threat is not worth compromising what you are comfortable with.”

Dean’s eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open a bit.

Instantly curling in on himself, Castiel said sheepishly, “Sorry, I don’t know where that came from.”

“No, no, Cas. Thanks, that uh, means a lot, man,” Dean hastened to say, “Sorry for kind of dumping all that on you.”

Castiel’s lips curved into a small smile, “It was no problem and you’re welcome, Dean. I’m glad.”

 

Over the next few weeks, by some unspoken agreement, they met under the willow every Friday at lunch. They talked about nothing and everything. It was just so easy to talk with Dean, like it hadn’t been with anyone before. Castiel felt like Dean wouldn’t judge him for anything and seemed to relish his quirks.

 

The last Friday before finals week, Dean was at the tree early, fidgeting with his jacket.

“Is everything okay, Dean?” Castiel asked, immediately concerned.

“Hey, Cas. Yeah, everything’s fine. Um. I wanted to ask you something.”

Castiel waited.

“So, I’ve really liked, you know, this,” Dean said, gesturing between them and around the clearing under the tree, “and you’ve basically become my best friend and I was wondering if you might want to hang out over the summer?”

Castiel grinned, “Of course, Dean. I’d definitely like to hang out.”

“Um, yeah, I mean, you know, do you want to do more?” Dean asked, peaking up through his lashes.

“Like what?” Castiel said, furrowing his brows.

Dean cleared his throat. “Yeah, like- like a date or something.”

Castiel was stunned. It was no great secret that both Dean and Cas were into guys, but somehow he never expected Dean to like him like that.

Dean rushed on, “I mean, it’s totally cool if you don’t, man. I just, um, wanted to ask,” he ran his hand through his hair. “You know what, let’s just pretend this never happened. Yeah. I’m gonna- I’m gonna go.”

“Dean.” Castiel grabbed Dean’s arm as he tried to get by. “I’d love to go out with you.”

Now it was Dean’s turn to look stunned. Then he smiled brilliantly. “Great. Awesome. Okay, yeah. Cool. I’ll give you a call?”

“That sounds great, Dean. Good luck on finals.”

“Yeah,” Dean said a bit breathlessly, “thanks, Cas. You too.”

 

The summer was slow and sweet and hot and fast all at the same time. By the time the new school year started, Dean and Cas would both be seniors, they were closer than ever but nobody knew about their relationship. It wasn’t really necessary to keep it a big secret. Both their families and their friends would be fine and school probably wouldn’t be unbearable, at least not after a while. But somehow, they just didn’t want anyone to know. They coveted their bond, half caught in the lazy contentment of being with each other and half afraid that it would change if anyone knew. This was how, part way through December, they were still sneaking off to their willow to talk and make out at lunchtime. (And sometimes after school. And sometimes during class. And sometimes before school. And even on an odd weekend.)

~

“It’s nothing, Dean. I’m just freezing. There are icicles on the branches and I forgot my coat.”

Without another thought, Dean pulled off his letterman jacket and draped it over Castiel’s shivering shoulders. Then proceeded to maul his mouth.

“Aren’t you cold?” Castiel asked between kisses.

“Nah, you know I always wear a bunch of layers. Besides, how could I be cold standing next to something so hot?” Dean answered with a smirk.

Castiel rolled his eyes, but pulled Dean back in a little more forcefully.

By the time the bell rang, they were panting into each other’s mouths, foreheads resting together. With one last pair of huffed grins, they separated and quickly headed toward class.

 

The rest of the day was weird for Castiel, to say the least. Some people who would usually shoulder check him or sneer kept their distance. But others gave him surprised looks and he swore there were people whispering behind his back.

At the end of the day, Castiel’s friend Charlie came running up to him. “Oh my god,” she breathed, wide-eyed, “it’s true.” She then proceeded to punch him in the shoulder with her pointy knuckles.

“Ow, Charlie. What was that for?”

“Why didn’t you tell me you and Dean Winchester were together!?” she practically yelled.

Oh.

“Wha- what?”

Dean chose that moment to come walking down the hall, his mouth forming a small ‘oh’ of understanding when he saw Castiel. Finally, Castiel caught on as he glanced down and realized he was still wearing Dean’s letterman. He couldn’t think of anything to explain this away. People usually gave them to girl- or boyfriends, but some lent them to friends or even siblings. But Dean hadn’t let anyone wear his jacket. Ever.

Dean finally came up to Castiel and Charlie. They all stood there awkwardly for about thirty seconds, people gathering in the hallway to watch, before Dean huffed and pulled Castiel into a deep kiss. He practically dipped him like Dean was a sailor back from war and Castiel his faithful spouse.

The hallway erupted in muttering and even a bit of applause. Castiel blushed and Dean rubbed the back of his neck, but they were both grinning.

Castiel turned to Charlie. “Surprise?”

Charlie smiled and pulled both boys down with arms around their shoulders and steered them out of the school. “Now, tell me,” she said, “When did this ship sail?”


End file.
